


Medusa

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Editing out Mon-El, F/F, My Own Supergirl Series, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, SuperCorp is endgame, Up Until Medusa, karlena, long haul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: The first chapter is the lead-in for "Medusa." After that, there will be missing scenes and snippets to fit into the episode. Supergirl confronts Lena to ask for her help, and to tell her that her mother is the leader of Cadmus. Lena shuns Supergirl for reasons Kara cannot figure out.All works in this series are connected.





	1. We Can't Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> You will need to have seen the episode for this to make sense - mostly.
> 
> I never had any interest in writing fan fiction, and I told myself I would stay away. I created this account for another platform for my Xena Reboot series. Obviously, I love reading SuperCorp fiction. After reading everything that wasn't AU, I still found myself not having enough. (And I do mean all of them - except ones that I couldn't overlook the grammar, sorry.) 
> 
> This first work in the series will just be "Medusa" with some edits. After, works will become longer, and more detailed. For those of you that know "Xena: Warrior Princess," I am a devoted fan of Melissa Good, the most famous Xena fan. She still writes her "Journey of Soulmate" Xena fan fiction today. She even got brought on to write several episodes for the show! That might be a bit of a secret goal of mine.

Lena, fresh CEO of LCorp and younger sister to Lex Luthor, stands facing her floor to ceiling windows in her office. Past the walls of her balcony, she can see the immense skyline of her new home, National City. Her dark hair falls in loose curls over her shoulders.

A knock comes at the door of her office. With a deep breath, she turns to see the door open to reveal a blonde head strolling into the room. Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter, brightens with a smile at Lena. Lena can only respond in kind.

“Good afternoon, Kara.” Lena steps around her desk, and sees Kara scan the room as she walks further into the room toward the chairs in front of Lena’s desk. Lena smirks, watching Kara out of the corner of her eye, as she walks to her drink cart.

“Thank you. You know, for letting me come up. I know it was kind of short notice.” Kara sets her bag on the floor as she takes a seat, and pulls out her notepad and pen.

Lena turns to pour herself a drink. “So what is this interview for, really?” Lena finished pouring water, and turns back to her desk.

“Oh, it’s a puff piece. Woman of power, and the mothers who molded them.”

Lena takes a seat behind her desk. “Well, I mean of course I’m happy to help Kara. I’m just not sure how interesting my mother and I really are.”

“Oh, I’m sure your mother is fascinating.” Kara insists a little too enthusiastically.

 _Oh, Kara. What are you getting into?_ Lena thinks with a slight shake of her head and a smile. “Listen, Kara, you can write whatever sounds good, but the truth is as a daughter I always seemed to fall short. We could never agree on anything.” Lena keeps a smile on her face through the words.

“What sort of things didn’t you agree on?” _Please be about trying to kill off aliens._ Kara almost begs.

Lena’s smile drops for a moment. She takes a deep breath to respond, but Kara continues talking before she can.

“Was it with the business, or…” _Lex._ Kara leaves the thought unfinished.

“Oh god, no. My mother couldn’t care less about LCorp.” The smile is back on Lena’s face. _Please drop this, Kara. She can be dangerous._

“What about back when it was Luthor Corp?” _When it was Lex choosing the direction._ “How did she feel when you changed the company’s direction?”

“You mean when I changed it from its murdering world domination direction?”

 _Oh Rao, why is this so… I don’t even know. Am I nervous?_ Kara laughs slightly uncomfortably. She looks down, trying to think of the right words. _Breathe._ “Ha, you are just…” _Pull it together, Danvers._ “It’s just you said to me once you wanted LCorp to be a force for good. She has to be proud of that.”

Lena lets her practiced, full smile pull through. “Yeah, I would hope so.”

Kara’s smile softens at Lena. _How could anyone not be proud of this woman?_

 _That smile._ Lena looks down with a sharp inhale. _I need to end this now before something slips out._ Keeping her eyes on her hands fumbling with her pen, Lena finds a way to end the interview. “Look Kara, I’m a complete idiot.” Lena finally looks up at Kara. “I forgot I had a meeting.”

Kara starts putting her notebook away with an almost forced smile.

“I trust you will do us justice.”

“Yes,” Kara replies instantly. _This isn’t going to be enough for Alex._

“It’s good to see you.”

_Is it really? Don’t think, just walk straight out._

Lena watches Kara go, and turns to immediately grab her phone. _Maybe I can put a stop to this. Or at least get it away from LCorp. And Kara._

“Mom, we need to talk.” 

***

So we’re just going to pretend that he wasn’t friends with my brother before everything happened? _Lena thought to herself as she led Clark Kent into her office. He came to question why she was not on the Venture that was attacked, and nearly crashed._

_Lena walked straight into her office, going about her normal routine. “There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn’t aboard the Venture yesterday.” Lena’s heels click loudly on the floor, as she walked to hang her coat and purse._

_“Well that’s why we’re here.” Clark responded._

_“There was an emergency regarding planning for a ceremony I’m holding tomorrow. I’m renaming my family’s company, and I had to cancel.”_ Of course, my distaste for flying had nothing to do with my decision, _Lena thought._

_“Ah, lucky.”_

Still self-righteous as always. _Lena pushed her hair behind her ear as she turned around. “Ha, lucky is Superman saving the day.”_ Does he really think I don’t know?

_Clark chuckled unkindly. “Not something one expects a Luthor to say.”_

_“And Supergirl was there too.”_ Yeah, cause no one seems to notice me when he’s around, _Kara thought._ Or even when he isn’t around.

 _Lena looked at the young woman standing near Clark._ And who do we have here, Clark? _Lena suspected she was meeting National City’s hero. Chuckling, Lena walked past Kara to her drink cart. “And who are you exactly?”_ She’s cuter in person.

 _“Um,”_ Oh, oh, _Kara tried to control her thoughts. “Um,”_ Why can’t I just say my name! _“Kara Danvers. I’m not with the Daily Planet.”_ She only asked for your name! _“I’m with”_ Right? _“CatCo magazine.”_ What’s wrong with me? _“Sort of.”_

 _Lena turned back to them. “That’s a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism.” Lena started walking to her desk with just the slightest smirk._ So the cousin does reporting too, huh? _“More like ‘high-waisted jeans? Yes or no?”_

 _“Um,”_ Rao, is it always this hard to interview someone? _“I’m just - I’m tagging along today.” Lena sat in her chair._

 _Lena barely gave her a chance to finish her cover. “Right.”_ Enough. _“Can we just speed this interview along?”_ I’m over the Super vs. Luthor game. _“Just ask me what you want to ask me, Mr. Kent.”_ Time to give them the Luthor attitude he’s obviously waiting for. _“Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?” Lena began writing in her notebook on the desk._

_Clark went along. “Did you?”_

_Lena paused in her writing, and looked up at Clark. “You wouldn’t be asking me if my last name was Smith.”_ Go on, prove me right.

_“Oh, but it’s not. It’s Luthor.”_

_Kara looked over at her cousin._ Geesh, Clark. That’s harsh.

 _Lena put her pen down, and rotates her chair a little to smile up at Clark. “There’s some steel under that Kansas wheat.”_ Seriously, did he forget where we’re both from?

_The corner of Clark’s mouth lifted in an unfriendly way._

_Lena’s smile stayed full and almost predatory. “It wasn’t always.”_ He knows that. _Lena looked over at Kara, almost speaking directly to her. “I was adopted when I was four.”_

 _Kara tore her eyes from Clark to look at Lena._ Oh. Rao. I had no idea. Hmm.

 _“The person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex.” Lena looked down in thought. “He made me proud to be a Luthor, and then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis,” Lena spun her chair around to look out at the skyline._ May as well give them time to scan the office. _Kara and Clark lower their glasses, and each use their x-ray vision to scan for anything suspicious.“declaring war on Superman, committed unspeakable crimes.”_ That’s enough time. _Lena spun back around, and grabbed a remote off her desk. “When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family’s company,” She pushed a button, and a new logo floated onto the screen. “to rename it LCorp. Make it a force for good.”_

 _Kara looked at Clark._ What does he think?

_“I’m just a woman trying to write a name for herself outside her family. Can you understand that?”_

_Kara found herself nodding along with Lena as she was speaking._ I really can. _“Yeah.”_

_Clark glanced sideways at Kara._

_“I know why you’re here.” Lena looked at Clark._ I really know why. _Lena stood up, and walked to the shelf on the wall.“Because a subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture.” She pulled a thumb drive out of a clear rack. She turned back with her hand outstretched to hand the drive to Clark. “This drive contains all of the information we have on the oscillator.” Clark grabbed it immediately. “I hope it helps you in your investigation.”_

 _Kara walked around from behind Clark to look at the drive. She stayed back a little._ I think I trust her. I think I get her.

_Clark looked over his shoulder at Kara for a moment, and looked back at Lena. Kara adjusted her glasses. “Thank you.” Clark said._

_“Give me a chance, Mr. Kent. I’m here for a fresh start. Let me have one.”_ I’m not my brother.

_“Good day, Miss Luthor.” Clark turned, and walked out._

_Kara nodded awkwardly at Lena. “Good day.”_ Wow, what was that, Danvers? _Kara followed Clark._

 _Lena watched the young woman leave._ And she’s not you.

***

Supergirl lands on Lena’s balcony, and opens the glass door right away. She walks in, with the door smoothly closing behind her. Lena, who was leaning against her desk on her tablet with her back to the windows, turns to face Supergirl.

 _She’s quite breathtaking,_ Lena found herself thinking. _Wait, what?_ Laughing, she greets the superhero. “You know, that door’s not really an entrance.” The smile is more than evident in her voice. Supergirl comes around the desk to stand a few feet in front of her. Lena places a hand on her hip. _She’s not talking._ “You know, actually I..” Lena reaches toward Supergirl, but falters with her hands in the air, and decides to press them together. “I just wanted to thank you for earlier on. Not only did you save the lives of countless numbers of my employees, but mine as well.” _Why am I smiling this much?_

Supergirl crosses her arms. Her face has remained serious throughout the entire exchange. “Now I need your help.” _Please don’t think that I’m just using you._

“Anything.” _Se’s so serious._

 _I hate this._ “I need help finding your mother.”

“My mother?” _This can’t be happening._

 _Here we go._ “Your mother...” _Please don’t hate me._ “... is behind Cadmus.” _She looks…_ “She’s their leader.”

Lena’s face drops. _She’s going to get killed if she tries to go after my mother._

 _I can’t look at her like that._ Supergirl walks past Lena, farther into the office. _What do I even say?_

 _If this is true, I can stop my own mother._ “You’re lying.” Lena crosses her arms.

Supergirl turns around, shaking her head, voice softening even more. “I’m not.” _Please believe me._ “She kidnapped me, and now she possesses a virus that she could wipe out the entire alien population in National City.” _Rao, I know what this is like._ “I need you to help me find her, so that she doesn’t hurt anymore innocent people.”

 _She doesn’t really trust me. She can’t. She’s a super. I knew there was no article._ “You know, I thought you were different.” _No matter what happens, there’s no way we’ll be friends._ “You wear that symbol on your chest, and everyone thinks you’re good.” _That damn symbol._ Lena lets out a humorless chuckle. “How many times did your cousin put on that high and mighty costume, and come after Lex?” _Could she drive me to be just like him?_ “My mother’s no saint, but you come in here and accuse her of being the devil incarnate. How long before you come after me?” _I started to care for her so quickly. I can’t end up like Lex._

“I know what it’s like to be disillusioned by our parents, but I’m a pretty good judge of character.” _We’re so alike._ “And you are not like your mother.” _And I’m not like my cousin._ “She is cold and dangerous,” Supergirl takes a few steps closer to Lena. _What will make her see reason?_ “and you are too good and too smart to follow her path.” _Damn it, Lena._ “Be your own hero.” _I know you can be._

Lena stares at Supergirl with a tight jaw. _I can’t do this._ Lena turns away to pick up the tablet on the desk she’s leaning against. Her hurt is just evident in her voice. “You can leave the same way you came in.”

Supergirl looks at Lena, who focused on her tablet in her hands. The pain on her face and in her eyes is prominent.

Lena takes a deep breath through her mouth.

Supergirl looks away, and walks around and past Lena to the balcony door.

After the woosh of Supergirl speeding off, Lena looks over her shoulder. She doesn’t bother to mask the hurt on her face. _You should stay away from me, Supergirl._

Lena pulls her face away from the empty balcony, and hardens her expression. She puts the tablet down, and walks around her desk to pick up her cellphone.

“Mom, LCorp is empty. Come. Let’s talk.”


	2. I Am a Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling in gaps for "Medusa"

_ Lena’s heels clicked with a distinct rhythm in the halls of LCorp. She came into view around the corner, and strode purposefully with her head held high. She reached the sleek glass door at the end of the corridor, and immediately opened the door with the authority that comes with being the CEO. The door opened to reveal a pristine lab full of shining technology, scientists in white lab coats, and absolute focus.  _ This is the one place I can come to, and not have everyone shocked to attention.  _ Lena nodded to a woman that looked up at her from a microscope, and offered the CEO a small smile. Lena paused inside the lab, as the door closed behind her. She watched the scientists go about creating the future of LCorp.  _

_ Lena’s lips quirked into a smile, and she began walking to the far side of the room. She focused her attention on a door on the opposite wall. When she reached it, she held out a hand to the biometric scanner set in the wall. Her fingers found their own way to the indentions, while her eyes stayed on the door. A small series of beeps sound before the unlocking bolts are heard. Lena pulled her hand away from the scanner, and pushed the door inward. She walked in without a look back. The door closed firmly behind her. _

_ A low blue light at the far wall glows over a newly installed LCorp logo. Lena reached for a lab coat just inside the door. As she put it on over her form-fitted dress, the overhead lights came on one by one. The lights revealed a square room with light grey walls. Shelves on the wall display pieces of technology in various stages of completion. The coat perfectly fit her form. She walked over to a small small safe on one of the two large steel tables in the room. She used her fingers to unlock the biometric scanner, and held her hand to catch the door as it opened. She reached in, and pulled out her alien detection device.  _ Okay,  _ she thought,  _ one of us is wrong, and I’m sure it isn’t me. 

_ She set the device on the table, and reached for a black pouch across the table. She sat on a stool, and opened the pouch to reveal small, sleek tools. She pulled one out, and used it to open the device with a hidden slot. The top of the device came off, and she saw a scorch mark just underneath it.  _ Now that I know I’m right about my only friend around here...  _ Lena reached back into the safe, and pulled out folded papers.  _ Let’s make sure this doesn’t get out. 

_ She looked over the blueprints for the alien detection device.  _ I’m not saying I agree with you, Kara, but I can see it from your perspective. Humans can be dangerous too.  _ Lena pulled a thumb drive from inside the safe.  _ Everything that’s left is right here.  _ Lena took a deep breath. She folded the blueprints, and wrapped them around the thumb drive. She stood up, and grabbed the pieces of the alien detection device. She took everything to a corner of the lab. She knelt down, and slid a piece of the floorboard to the side. A silver panel the size of an ID was revealed. She rested her fingers against the panel, and a click sounded from over her head. She slide the floorboard back into place, and stood up in time to watched a square in the wall in front of her slide into itself. The same silver of the panel below was revealed - this one about three feet wide and tall. She slid one finger down the right side, and the panel swung open to reveal three shelves with various items and papers. She placed the alien detection device and wrapped thumb drive on the top shelf. She ran her fingers over some of the other items, before she reached down for a silver case on the bottom shelf. She pulled the case out, and stepped back. She tapped on the side of the wall, and the safe closed along with the wall. With everything closed, not even a seam in the wall could be seen.  _

_ She took the case to the nearby table. She tapped her hand on top of the case, and looked across the room.  _ I can do this on my own. Just like everything else.  _ She opened the case to reveal two tubes glowing with a purple liquid. Lena closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath. With a slight nod of her head, she opens her eyes.  _ Let’s get to work.

***

Lena picks at her fingers, standing in front of her office windows.  _ Does this actually make me a Luthor?  _ Lena’s face is cold and emotionless.  _ We’re supposed to be distant, hard, deceitful.  _ Lena watched the lights representing different people, each with their own story.  _ Wonder if I’ll see a streak of blue and red.  _ Lena chuckles humorlessly.  _ Right. Get a grip, Lena.  _

Lena sees a familiar reflection in her window.  _ Here we go. _

“Twice in one day.” Lillian Luthor’s voice cuts through the silence of the office. 

Lena continues to look out the window.  _ Ever confident, she is. _

“It’s almost like we have a real mother-daughter relationship.” 

Lena raises her chin, back to her mother. “The Medusa virus..”  _ One last chance to deny, Mother.  _ “That’s why you sent your goon here - for isotope 454.” Lena finally turns to look at her mother over her shoulder. “You’re in charge of Cadmus.” 

“Is this the part where you lecture me like you’d lecture Lex?”

_ A lot of good that did.  _ Lena turns fully to face her mother - face still cold. “No.”  _ There’s no point, mom.  _ Lena steps toward her desk separating her and her mother, the silver case with the isotope resting on it. “What you said before…” Lena takes the last step up to the desk. “There was truth in that.”

Lillian stares at her daughter.

“Ask me for my help, and I’ll give it to you.”  _ Even though that goes against everything you are, doesn’t it?  _ Lena’s face remains expressionless.

“It’s that easy?” Lillian looks skeptical. 

Lena spins the case.. “It’s that easy.” Without even the slightest twitch to her expression, Lena opens the case toward her mother. Two glowing red tubes are revealed.

Lillian’s mouth opens in wonder, and steps toward the case. Her eyes are glued to the blowing tubes, mouth turned up slightly in awe. “I didn’t think you believed in the cause.”

_ She’s never once looked at me like that.  _ Lena tilts her head slightly. “Then maybe it’s time you got to know your daughter a little better.”  _ You’ll see, mother.  _ Lena smiles slightly.

***

Lena and Lillian stand near a rocket launcher on a cold, dark night. Lillian is turning on the controls for the rocket launcher. The rocket launcher that holds the Medusa virus with the isotope Lena adjusted. The rocket launcher Lillian plans to use to wipe out every alien life form in National City.

“It’s yours.” Lillian turns toward Lena, holding the key to the rocket launcher.

_ Is she serious? _

Lillian wears a smile, holding out the key to Lena. “Take it.”

_ She will never stop trying to manipulate me to be what she wants. _

“Prove you’re with me.”

_ She looks so smug. _

“Unleash Medusa, and end Earth’s alien menace once and for all.”

_ She just wants to control me.  _ Lena slowly reaches for the key. Lillian drops it in her hand, and the two women make eye contact. Lillian steps back, and Lena takes the key to the controls. She looks down at the key.  _ If only you could actually have loved me.  _ Lena inserts the key into the controls. 

Lillian’s smile could freeze Supergirl’s heat vision. 

A loud gust of wind comes from behind Lena and Lillian. They both turn to see Supergirl and J’onn J’onzz in his human form. They clearly just landed.

_ I hoped she wouldn’t be around to see this,  _ Lena thinks.

_ Oh, Rao, no.  _ Kara immediately steps toward Lena. “Don’t do it, Lena.”  _ Please. _

“Why not?”  _ I’m sorry.  _ “I’m a Luthor.” Lena’s voice only just cracks. She turns back to the control, and doesn’t hesitate to turn the key.  _ I really thought you were different. _

The rockets shoots into the sky. The two aliens watch with wide eyes. J’onn sends Supergirl off after it.  _ Lena, what have you done? _

Lena watches her mother step away with the controls, as the Martian Manhunter begins fighting Cyborg Superman.  _ Now’s the time.  _ Lena sneaks away toward the truck pulling the rocket launcher. She pulls out her cellphone, and makes the call that will leave her as the last free Luthor. The sounds of fighting reach her.

Lena is unsurprised when her mother and her experiment are taken down by Supergirl and Martian Manhunter.  _ Why do they call him that? _ Lena watches Supergirl stare at her alien companion with such great relief.  _ Breathtaking.  _

Lillian looks at J’onn, completely confused. “He should be dead.” 

_ So much hate for one woman. _

“All aliens should be dead.” 

The sound of heels clicking overcomes the stunned silence on the dock. Lena walks right up to her mother, standing between her and Supergirl - even though the distance between the two is significant.

Supergirl watches, still shocked.

“You,” Lillian accuses.

_ Figured it out finally? _

“You switched out the isotope. You made the virus inert.”

_ You did what!  _ Supergirl is still too shocked to even move.

Lena gives her mother an almost smug expression.  _ Hell yeah.  _ “I did.” Lena’s eyes sneak to the side at the sound of police sirens. Without look back, she adds, “And I called the police.” The sirens come closer, as Lena looks back at her mother.  _ You brought this on yourself.  _

Lillian turns to see the police cars pulling up. 

Supergirl watches, eyes growing wide.

Lillian looks back at her daughter, realization dawning on her.

_ You’ve been caught, mom.  _

Supergirl shakes off her surprise, and walks to J’onn, who still seems stunned with disbelief.  _ I doubted her.  _ “You’re okay.”

J’onn nods. “We all are.”

Supergirl releases a nervous breath, and looks over at Lena.  _ What - what do I even say? _

“And we’ve got Lillian Luthor in custody.”

Supergirl looks back at J’onn.

“I’m going to speak with them.” J’onn puts a hand on Supergirl’s shoulder, and looks over toward Lena, standing alone to the side. Supergirl looks over at her too. J’onn walks over to the police.

Lena’s face shows no signs of hurt.  _ All they’ll ever see is a Luthor.  _

Supergirl turns to watch Lillian being put into the car.  _ Lena must hate me. I couldn’t even be in the same building as J’onn when I thought he killed - _

“Guess this is what it means to be your own hero.” 

The whisper reaches Supergirl’s ears, and cuts off her thoughts. She looks over to see Lena looking out over the water. Her jaw is clenched, and her arms are crossed in front of her chest.  _ She thought I meant… Crap, she thinks I wouldn’t help her. Or something. _

Supergirl walks over to Lena at a human pace.  _ What do I even say? Last time we talked, she was so mad at me.  _ She stops just behind Lena.  _ Think of something.  _ Supergirl crosses her arms, and takes a deep breath. Lena hears her, and turns around.

“Oh.”  _ It’s you,  _ Lena looks at Supergirl. She keeps her arms crossed, only half facing Supergirl. “Guess you’re here to tell me about how you were right.”

“Lena, I - no.” Lena uncrosses her arms, and puts her fists on her hips. She looks down at the forced position, and drops her arms, shuffling her feet a little. “That’s not why.”

“Suppose you’re thankful to be alive.”  _ Because you obviously don’t trust me. _

“Oh, um, ha,” Supergirl lets out a chuckle without humor. “Actually, I’m thankful all of the other aliens are alive. Because of you. The um, Medusa virus - it, uh, it doesn’t kill Kryptonians. But anyways,” Supergirl shakes her head to focus.

_ She’s rambling as Supergirl now. Interesting. _

“Thank you, Lena. And I wanted to let you know that I really do understand. When - when I told you to be your own hero,”  _ Why can’t I talk around her? Aren’t we supposed to be friends? _

_ Just say that you don’t want to be saving a Luthor. _

“I didn’t just mean you.”

Lena straightens even more, and lifts her chin. “Don’t beat around the bush, Supergirl. Say what you want to say.”  _ I really don’t want to deal with the whole can’t trust a Luthor issue anymore tonight. _

“I’m sorry.”

_ What? Did she just - _

“I know what it’s like to need to know for yourself when it comes to the disillusionment of family.” Supergirl stands more confidently, and takes a step closer to Lena. “Being your own hero doesn’t mean having to do everything on your own. It doesn’t mean that I - that you can’t accept help from others. I do wish that you would have told me about this, Lena.” Supergirl turns slightly to the side, and looks up at the sky, taking a deep breath.

_ Because you would have actually trusted a Luthor? Sure. _

Supergirl looks down for a moment before looking back at Lena over her shoulder. “But I understand why you didn’t. I do.”  _ You probably just think I’m another Super.  _ “You’ve given me no reason not to trust you. And believe it or not, I do trust you.”

Lena uncrosses her arms, and puts her hands in her pockets. “Look -”

“Excuse me, Miss Luthor,” A police officer interrupts them. Supergirl and Lena turn to see the officer walk up to them. 

Supergirl crosses her arms, and looks at the police officer. “Miss Luthor will be leaving for the night. You can contact her assistant tomorrow to schedule a time for a more detailed statement.”

The police officer’s eyes widen slightly. She looks at Lena, who is looking at Supergirl with an unreadable expression. “Whatever you say, Supergirl. Will you be needing a ride, Miss Luthor?”

“No, she’ll be fine.” Supergirl gives the police officer a tight smile. 

The officer nods, and turns on her heel to go back to the squad cars.

Supergirl watches with arms still crossed.  _ There’s no way I’m letting her go with any of them. _

_ What was that?  _ Lena wonders staring at Supergirl with a tilt of her head. She clears her throat, and Supergirl turns back to Lena, uncrossing her arms. Lena gives her a questioning look.

“Oh Rao, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep.”

“You know, you have a good assistant vibe about you.”

Supergirl’s eyes go wide.

“Maybe if superheroing doesn’t work, you could be some CEO’s assistant.”  _ Wow, can a Kryptonian’s eyes fall out of their head?  _ “Relax, Supergirl. I’m only teasing. Afterall, you did just turn down my only offer for a ride home from across National City.” 

“Oh! You probably actually did need a ride, didn’t you? It’s just that I overheard what they were saying, and I didn’t want to you to have to -”

“It’s okay, really.” Lena takes a deep breath.  _ The rambling just seems different in the suit. _

“So are we okay?”  _ Ugh, that sounded lame.  _

Lena looks away for a moment.  _ She  _ **_is_ ** _ my only friend. _ She nods slightly, as she turns back to Supergirl. “Something tells me Supergirl doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

Supergirl chuckles nervously, and looks down at her feet. She looks back up at Lena. “Who would have thought? A Super and a Luthor being friends?”

Lena tilts her head, and a smile spreads across her features. “Hmm, that sounds familiar, Supergirl.”

“I think it sounds promising, Miss Luthor.”

Lena chuckles a little, and looks down at her feet. She looks back up right into Supergirl’s eyes.

_ Oh Rao. Is it possible her eyes were injected with kyrptonite? Ugh, what am I saying?  _ “So, ha, I think the least I can do to thank you and apologize is to offer a ride.”

_ She’s not going to try to take me flying, is she?  _ “A ride?”

“Yeah, um,” Supergirl points with one finger up into the sky. “No safer way to travel than the girl of steel, right?”

Lena shakes her head, and looks over Supergirl’s shoulders.  _ What am I getting myself into?  _ “I suppose it would be more efficient to travel with you in case I’m attacked.”

Supergirl nods confidently. “Precisely, Miss Luthor.”

Lena chuckles. “You make a good case.”

“I try.”

“What the hell, not everyone gets the chance to see National City the way you do.”

Supergirl smiles widely for the first time that night. 

“I don’t suppose I would be able to convince you to take me to LCorp instead of home, would it?” 

“Only if you let me buy you dinner.”  _ WHAT? Did I really just say that? _

Lena’s eyebrows shoot up, and a shocked expression flashes across her face, before she settles on a smirk.  _ That suit must be giving her a lot more nerves.  _

“Um, I mean, if you’re going to be working late, you really should have a proper meal?”  _ Nice save, Danvers.  _

“Well,” Lena takes a step forward, so she’s only a foot from Supergirl, “Who would turn down dinner with Supergirl?” Lena smirks even more.

Supergirl nods, staring into Lena’s eyes.  _ I’m so glad we’re friends.  _

Lena chuckles a little.  _ She’s staring. _

Supergirl shakes her head, and looks down, embarrassed. She looks back up. “Should we go?”

“I think sooner rather than later would be preferable.”  _ This should be interesting. _ “So how do we -” Lena looks from down at herself to Supergirl.

“Oh!”  _ Didn’t think about that.  _ “Right!”  _ I’ve flown with friends before. Why does this feel so different?  _ “So I’ll just um,” Supergirl reaches toward Lena, but stops. “Pick you up. If that’s okay?”

“You’re the expert.” Lena takes a step closer, so there’s barely any space between them.  _ Keep yourself in control, Lena.  _

Supergirl nods slowly. “Okay, let’s do this.”  _ Just do it. Why am I being so weird?  _ Supergirl takes a breath, and reaches out to put her left arm around Lena’s back. “Yeah, okay, put your arm across my shoulders.”

Lena does as she’s told. 

_ Wait, how should I carry her?  _ “Umm.”

“Should I be worried you forgot how to fly?” Lena chuckles near Supergirl’s ear.

_ Woah! That felt weird.  _ “No, I just, um, can I -” Supergirl gestures with her free arm to Lena’s legs.

“Be my guest.” Lena takes in a deep breath, as Supergirl reaches down to carry her bridal style. “Up, up, and away?”

“Oh Rao, that’s more Superman’s line than mine.” 

Lena chuckles. 

Supergirl shakes her head, and lifts off from the ground. “Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.”

_ I thought we have been.  _ Lena laughs at her own joke.  _ Is she really this oblivious? _

The flight over is silent, but not in an unpleasant way. Supergirl enjoys watching Lena slowly relax against her - until she can finally start to take in the view of the city around them. “We’re almost there.” Supergirl lets her know. She feels Lena nod against her shoulder. 

Lena’s balcony comes into view below them. Supergirl lands softly, and lets Lena down. Lena’s legs feel a little unstable for a moment.  _ I don’t know if that from the flying or from her. _

Supergirl grabs her elbows to keep her stable. “You okay?”

Lena nods, and looks up into her eyes. They stay there for a few moments.

_ Don’t do it, Lena.  _ She tells herself.  _ Don’t get attached like that. _

_ Why can’t I move?  _ Supergirl wonders.  _ I must just be relieved to have my friend back. I was really scared for a moment there. Dang, I should say something. How long have we been standing here? _

_ Am I leaning closer? No. Is she? What? We should probably - _

“Chinese?”

“What?” Supergirl’s voice cuts through Lena’s thoughts. 

“Sorry,” Supergirl chuckles a little, as she drops her hands from Lena’s elbows to her sides. “Do you want Chinese?”

Lena laughs a little breathlessly. “That sounds fine, but you really don’t have to stay.”

“I want to.” Supergirl smiles at Lena. “I’ll be right back.”

Before Lena can respond, Supergirl shoots over the balcony. 

Lena lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Oh, this will not end well, will it?” She looks out over the skyline. She shakes her head a little, and walks inside to her desk.


	3. Let's Have Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end to "Medusa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've filled in all of the blanks for "Medusa" now. Next up will be a retelling of "Supergirl Lives." From here on out, it will diverge from the storyline of the show. So just assume everything before "Medusa" happened, but clear your heads of after!
> 
> There will be quite a bit of canon compliance until after my retelling of "Luthors."

_Crap,_ Supergirl thinks to herself mid flight, _I didn’t ask her what she likes._ She pulls out her phone and bluetooth, as she slows down. After she hits dial, she picks up her pace again.

“Hi, yes, I’d like to place an order for pickup ASAP.”

“Ah, Kara, is that you?” The voice of an older woman says with a little laugh through the phone.

“Ha, do I call that much that you recognize my voice?”

“Well, you are our best customer. Will it be the usual?”

 _How much do I order from there?_ “Actually, can you add one of every main dish to that?”

“Of course. I’ll have that ready in 15 minutes.”

“Perfect! You’re the best!” She taps her bluetooth to end the call.

Supergirl flies through the window of her apartment, and rolls to a stand in the living room. _Dang, another dent._ Supergirl looks around before going into her room. She super speeds around the apartment, and stops in the middle of her living room with a large purse over her shoulders - no longer dressed in her supersuit. She tucks in the edge of her cape in the bag. With a nod, she walks out the door. _15 minutes should give me enough time to figure out what to say._

***

 _Kara stood in the LCorp elevator across from a woman in a lab coat with circles under her eyes and cup of coffee in her hand. Kara had two large brown bags in her hands._ This woman must think I’m feeding a whole floor. _Kara shuffled awkwardly. The woman looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. Kara managed to push her glasses up her nose while holding onto one of the food bags in the same hand. She offered the scientist a smile. The woman responded with a slight eye roll, and looked to the doors as they dinged. She stepped out as soon as the door opened._

_Kara exhaled deeply now that she was alone in the elevator. When the elevator dinged again, the doors slid open to reveal Lena’s floor. She smiled, and stepped out. Jess looked up at her, as she came closer. The secretary opened her mouth to speak, but shut it without a word. Kara stopped in front of Jess’ desk, who looked up at the reporter with a startled expression._

Is that how I looked as Cat’s assistant? _“Hi Jess!” Kara moved the bag in her right hand to her left hand, and reached into one of the bags. “I know what it’s like.” She pulled out a takeout container of salad. “I was Cat Grant’s assistant for two years.” She set the salad on Jess’ desk with a bright smile. “Have a great lunch, Jess.” Kara said as she turned to the door of Lena’s office._

_Jess only looked at her retreating form through the door with a slightly opened mouth._

_Lena looked up at Kara, and broke into a smile right away. Kara’s steps faltered for a moment, but she continued walking._ Watch the footwork, _Kara thought._

 _Lena stood up, and walked around her desk._ How did I end up with this woman as a friend? _“Kara, it’s great to see you.” She gestured toward the couch._

 _Kara gave her a full smile. “I’m so glad you agreed to have lunch with me.”_ She looks happy to see me. This woman is so amazing to be able to turn out so good with everything she’s been through.

 _Lena walked around the coffee table, and sat down. Kara say down on the other end, setting the two bags on the table. The two women smiled at each other. Kara chuckled, and looked down - pushing her glasses up._ What’s up with me today? _Kara thought. “So,” Kara said almost too loud. “I got Italian!”_

_“It smells amazing.” Lena smirked at Kara._

_Kara began unloading the containers from the bags._ I could get used to lunches like this. _“I kind of ordered a lot. I hope that’s okay.”_

_“Anything from you is okay, Kara.”_

***

Lena sits at her desk, and opens a folder. _Wait, am I really having dinner with Supergirl?_ Lena tilts her head, then rests her chin on her fist, elbow on the desk. Her fingers of her other hand twirl her pen. _Is she going to pick up an order from some unsuspecting restaurant in her super suit? Will her alter ego pick it up for her before a quick costume change? Shit, I need to focus._ Lena shakes her head a little, and looks down at the papers in front of her.

***

Kara walks out of the restaurant with two large paper bags in each hand. _It will definitely be easier to eat a lot as Supergirl around her than as Kara Danvers._ Kara shakes her head with a chuckle. She looks around before sneaking around to the back alley. With a quick spin, she is back in her supersuit. She flies straight up, and to LCorp. She lands on the roof, and puts her purse beside an air conditioning unit. “You can do this.” Supergirl takes a deep breath, and flies over the side of the building.

Lena hears the distinct thud of two feet landing on the balcony behind her. Her heart beats faster. Lena smirks. _Oh, you got it bad._ She sets her pen down, and turns just in time to see the balcony door open. _Oh shit, how much food did she get._ Lena’s eyebrows raise at the four bags the superhero is carrying.

Supergirl smiles brightly at Lena, and holds up the bags. “I realized I didn’t ask what you liked.” _Smooth._ “So I kind of got one of everything.”

 _Her Kara Danvers is showing._ With a little laugh, Lena stands up. “Well, I’m sure I can find,” Lena takes a step closer, and grabs two of the bags from on of Supergirl’s hands. “Something to eat in here.” She gives Supergirl a flirty smile with a wink, and walks past her to the couch.

 _She sure doesn’t seem like someone that just got her own mother arrested._ Supergirl follows Lena to the couch after a moment. They settle side-by-side on the couch. _Huh, this is really different in the suit. But,_ Kara tilted her head in thought as she started unpacking. _There’s something familiar. Right. We’re going to be great friends!_

“So what does National City’s superhero like to eat?”

“Potstickers!” She replies immediately, pulling out a box-full to emphasize.

 _Oh, Kara. You’re not even trying to hide it._ Lena chuckles. “Now I know what to bribe Supergirl with if I ever need to.” Lena rests her right arm along the back of the couch, fingers landing inches from Supergirl’s shoulder. Lena watches Supergirl pull out box after box. “So what all did you get?”

Supergirl pauses, and looks over her shoulder at Lena. _Rao, this is embarrassing._ “Ha, I really did get one of everything.” She pulls out another box, the table now covered.

“I can see that now.”

Supergirl hands a fork to Lena. _I know she hates chopsticks._

Lena quirks her eyebrow, as she reaches for the fork, while Kara grabs a pair of chopsticks. They begin eating in comfortable silence. “So I’m curious,” Lena begins after swallowing. “How does the Girl of Steel walk into a restaurant without causing a local news scene?”

Supergirl coughs around the potsticker in her mouth.

 _Oops._ Lena scoots closer, and puts a hand on Supergirl’s back. “Are you okay?”

Supergirl waves Lena off, and grabs a water bottle to take a drink. She nods while taking a drink. _Her hand is very warm. Or is it just me? Crap, what am I going to say?_ She continues drinking, while she thinks of something to say.

Lena keeps her hand on Supergirl’s back. She tilts her head with a concerned expression.

Supergirl takes the water bottle away from her mouth slowly, and puts the cap back on. “I’m good.” Her voice is slightly hoarse from coughing. She clears her throat, and turns to Lena. She opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by a loud buzzing sound. Lena jerks her hand away, and jumps back slightly on the couch.

A bright, swirling light forming in front of them pulls both of their attention. Supergirl jumps up, and moves to the front of the coffee table. Lena slowly stands up behind her. Supergirl looks over her shoulder to make sure she is between the light and Lena.

With a slight pop, the Flash and Cisco Ramon appear jumping through the light. They stand in front of Supergirl. The Flash, Barry Allen, smiles at Supergirl. “Sorry, didn’t know you’d have company.” The Flash looks around, and Supergirl looks at Lena.

 _What the hell?_ Lena thinks, and looks at Supergirl with wide eyes.

Supergirl grimaces slightly. _Please don’t call me Kara,_ she silently begs Barry. “Umm, Lena…”

“Hey, I’m the Flash, this is my friend, Cisco.” The Flash smiles at Lena.

Supergirl lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Um, hi.” Lena offers, still confused.

Barry looks at Supergirl. “We need your help.”

Supergirl steps closer to the Flash. “What is it?” _This is not the best timing, but when is it ever?_

“We need you on Earth-1.”

Supergirl’s eyes go wide. _Another world? Oh no, what do I say to Lena?_

Supergirl turns to look at Lena, eyes still wide. Lena meets her gaze with a calmer, more composed expression. _She’s definitely in CEO mode_ , Supergirl thinks.

“Go be their hero,” Lena offers her a slight smile. “Supergirl.” _Oh, but I’ll have questions when you get back. Earth-1?_

Supergirl nods at Lena. _How is she this put together?_ “I’ll be back.” Supergirl looks at the Flash, who nods in confirmation. _How do you say ‘bye’ in these situations?_

“Go on, Supergirl. I’ll see you when you get back.” Lena gives her a smile.

 _She is so good._ “Okay,” Supergirl looks back at the visitors from Earth-1. “Um, let’s do this.” The Flash smiles at her widely.

“Sorry for the interruption! We’ll bring her back in one piece, I promise!” The Flash tells Lena.

“I’m sure.” _Is this the mystery superhero from a year ago?_

Supergirl walks toward the two. She turns back when she reaches them, and smiles at Lena. “Try not to stay at the office to late, Lena. Sorry to cut dinner short.” _Why is it so hard to leave her?_

“We’ll just have to make up for it when you get back.”

Supergirl’s heart flutters faster. _What’s wrong with me? There’s literally people from another Earth urgently coming to find me needing my help, and I’m worrying about having dinner with a friend?_ “Bye Lena!” She smiles her full, sunshine smile.

Lena smiles at her, and watches the two men jump back through the portal. Supergirl gives her a little wave before following. The light fades out behind Supergirl, leaving Lena alone.

“Bye Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for a few more works in the series. Let's see how much interest this gets. They will get longer, and I'll be adding more from the DC Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you read all of the way down here, there must have been something interesting in here for you. Let me know if this is something that interests you. I won't continue this if people aren't into it.
> 
> Found this video, and it's beautiful. It reminds me why I worked so hard to be such an advocate for diversity education while in school. Two years after getting my Bachelor's, and I'm still determined to keep spreading how important representation is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKwzKvCcqFg
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/the-cw-another-lgbt-character-lena-luthor
> 
> If you wanna help try to get Lena to at least be LGBT.


End file.
